


Walls Are Closing In

by burningcrow



Series: Crimson Alcohol (A BVB/Palaye Royale Vampires AU) [7]
Category: Black Veil Brides, Palaye Royale (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst with a Happy Ending, BVB are vampires, First Kiss, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24521434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burningcrow/pseuds/burningcrow
Summary: In which Emerson needs some comfort, and a friend. Or possibly more than that.(Sequel to Cover)
Relationships: Andy Biersack/Remington Leith, Emerson Barrett/Jeremy "Jinxx" Ferguson
Series: Crimson Alcohol (A BVB/Palaye Royale Vampires AU) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772101
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Walls Are Closing In

Smoke weed.  
Smoke weed and you'll be fine. 

Emerson never got nervous before shows. But today... today was different. He didn't quite understand - the stage was his home! The fans were his family! So why the fuck did his stomach feel like it was in knots?  
"Hey, little man, you good?" came a caring voice from outside. Emerson almost instantly recognised it as Lonny, and tousled up his greasy hair.

"Don't call me little man."

Lonny laughed quietly, and Emerson caught him mumbling something about 'barely legal age', making the younger man furrow his eyebrows. 

"In all seriousness, though, you're on in five, and your brothers haven't seen you anywhere."

Emerson nodded, opening the door. "Then why on earth would they not check the dressing rooms? Stupid motherfuckers."

Lonny just shrugged in response, making sure Em looked presentable, before smiling gently, and sending him off. Emerson quite liked Lonny. He was gentle, he was kind, and he wasn't pushy. The other members of the band were... weird. Take Andy, for example. Snappy, feisty, and constantly fawning over Remington.It got very boring, very fast.Jake was loud, and drunk, and a little bit insane. CC... well, CC was CC. Constantly seeming energetic, and peppy, but somehow still moody and mysterious. Like... a kitten? Emerson shrugged that thought off. He didn't have time to waste his precious thoughts on people he could care less about. 

And then there was Jinxx. Annoying, punchable, ear-splittingly loud, batshit crazy, needy, kind of cute Jinxx, with his ridiculously adorable smile, and his soft, almond eyes that pissed Emerson off - he fucking hated the man. Despised him. Didn't even want to go near him. Ever. Not to laugh at his dumb jokes, or lean into his warm shoulder, or to-

"Hello? Earth to Space Cadet Emerson? Go on stage, please, dumbass." chided his eldest brother,who was sporting a shit eating grin, holding the hand of his boyfriend, who, too, was smiling.

"I'm going, I'm going. I was just-"  
"Thinking. We know, Em. We get it. You're a philosopher. Now go philosophise those fucking drums." his other brother sighed,clearly itching to go on stage.

Emerson took a deep breath, and walked to his kit, the screams of 1000 teenagers making him flinch. He plastered on a smile, and began to play 'Don't Feel Quite Right', the song they always opened with. For the whole set, Emerson sat, tongue out, focusing on his drums, knowing this was all he had to do before he could go back to his bunk, put on a podcast, and fucking draw his emotions away. He didn't have to speak to anyone. Just draw, draw, draw. The streets of Paris, a French chateau, anything, as long as people didn't talk to him, or pester him,or bite his fucking neck... Emerson felt a twinge of pain thinking about that, and realised the final song was over. The show was over, for them. He could-

"Emerson, come throw out your drumsticks! In fact, go into the crowd! Hand em out!" Remington encouraged brightly.

Fuck. No, no, no, no. He looked at his brother with pleading eyes, and all he got was a nudge. He was in the crowd. Surrounded, trapped by sweaty bodies, moving, tossing him about. He handed off his drumsticks, trying to make a speedy escape, but was met with hugs, and high fives, and he felt like he was overheating, like he was melting, like he was going to die, right here, that this pit of teens would be his end, his demise. After what felt like hours of pushing, struggling, and holding back tears, Emerson made it out, desperately attempting to catch his breath. He had no time to accept CC's hugs and congratulations, to accept a shot from Andy, or a high five from Jake. He ran to the closest bathroom, slammed the door shut, and burst into tears.

Fucking hell. What was wrong with him? He'd only spent about five minutes in the crowd... how had it ended in tears? Emerson sighed at his own patheticness, choking on a sob he was too scared to release. He looked at himself in the mirror,sweat clinging to his forehead, hazel eyes glistening with tears.He rubbed his eyes aggressively, smudging red and black across his cheeks. 

How pathetic could he possibly get? How utterly, disgustingly worthless? 

"Emer-"  
"Jinxx, now isn't the time." he stuttered,fearfully.

The door swung open anyway, and Jinxx's arms were around Emerson's small frame in seconds, cradling him, rocking him. "You're okay.One bad night means nothing,love."  
"Love?"  
"Shh. You're tired, from yesterday, and you're in pain, and you're anxious.You'll be alright, baby, I'm here."  
"Baby?"  
"Yes, Emerson?" Jinxx smiled jokingly.  
"Oh, fuck off, you idiot." Emerson hissed. "I don't even like you."  
Jinxx grinned."Prove it." 

And their lips crashed together. Jinxx held Em close, but the younger made no attempt to pull away, until Jinxx's fangs made their way into the kiss.  
"Shit, ow!"  
"I'm sorry, I'll retract-" Jinxx was cut off by Emerson's lips meeting his once more, and Emerson's calloused hands in his hair, grabbing and pulling. The younger boy whined into the kiss, and Jinxx grabbed his hips, pulling him closer, as if they were sharing one body. Emerson was panting now, struggling for air, but this time enjoying it, as he clung to the neck of the elder. Jinxx didn't give Emerson much breathing space, before attacking his lips with more kisses, knowing it was going to bruise. Em rested his head on Jinxx's shoulder,sighing gently, as Jinxx peppered kisses on his cheek and jaw comfortingly. They stayed like that for a few minutes, before Emerson pulled away,fear in his eyes, his heart pounding rapidly, feeling like once again,he was going to die. Like he was trapped. The boy didn't know whether he regretted it, or loved it, but he did know one thing. That no one could ever know about this.  
"We can't do this, Jinxx. I'm sorry."  
And to Jinxx's dismay, before he could get a word in edgeways, Emerson was gone.


End file.
